


Short Stories.

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: These are short stories based on real things, but not because they never happened nor will they ever. In other words, these are based on emotions, feelings and thoughts mostly. Certain words will be in Dutch, so in the notes I will put the translation so it is easier to understand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stomp - Blunt
> 
> Depressie - Depression
> 
> Emoties - Emotions
> 
> Onkruid - Weed
> 
> Rook - Smoke

I sighed as I held the lighter in my hands. I was wearing my black, busted up sweater with a pair of leggings and my slides. It was windy, but not too cold. Then again, what were you to expect in December? I looked above me at the clouds in the sky. I watched as an airplane flew over before i looked down at my hands. I looked my nails over; they were still long, the nail polish was chipped and almost gone. I took care of my nails very well and liked how strong they got within the two years. If anything, I was stalling. I looked towards my left at the cars and apartments before I looked at my phone. I wanted someone to walk my way so that I could go back inside, but my Dad was at work and my siblings were inside the house. I wanted one of them to call me, complaining about the other so that I could go "handle" it, but my phone was dry.

I grabbed the stomp out of my pocket and looked around before checking my phone one last time before I held the lighter up and lit it. This was my third time doing this since it was given to me. My Dad didn't like it because of my state whenever I got high, but it helped me a bit. I guarantee that if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend, they wouldn't like it either but would support me best they could. My depressie was kicking my ass and the fact that my emoties were fucked up didn't help either. I was told that I was supposed to take antidepressants instead of smoking onkruid, but I had always heard from other people that it made things worse for them. That scared me. I didn't want to do that. Besides, we already had lighters for whenever we lit candles around the house. I took a deep breath before taking a puff and holding it in for two seconds before blowing rook. This wasn't right, but it always made me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoties - Emotions
> 
> Angst - Anxiety
> 
> Depressief - Depressed
> 
> Gelukkiger - Happier

I sat on my bed and stared into space. My mind has been a weird place, so I tried not to think so much. While I stared off, my phone suddenly began to ring. I gasped and cursed under my breath as I grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hey kiddo."_ It was my Dad. "Hey Dad, what's up?" I stood up from my bed and walked into the living room. My brother was on one of the computers and my sister was watching TV. _"What are the other two doing?"_ My Dad asked. "Bub is on the computer and Hay is watching TV." I responded as I walked outside. We talked for a good few minutes before he had to go back to work. After I said goodbye and hung up, I sighed and looked at the clouds. I checked my phone notifications and saw a few things from Discord and Twitter. I wanted so bad to download Snapchat or Instagram again, but I wan't in the mood for any of that, nor were my emoties. My angst would come up because of all the things that would happen once I logged in.

I shook my head and leaned against the railing as I stared at a few of the empty parking spaces. I was depressief and had someone to talk to about it, but even when I didn't I tried to keep myself the same person as I was before. I admit, I had depressie before,but it was kept at a minimum because of how my life was. It was kept even more at bay when someone came into my life and made me gelukkiger than I had ever felt. I loved that person and was sad when they suddenly disappeared. I went from being sad to being hurt to being depressef. It sucked so bad because they left without warning and made me feel like I was ghosted. I was ghosted before, but never cared because those people never cared. I had cried over this person a few times until I was sick. Eventually, I kept thinking to myself and telling myself that it wasn't worse case scenario and that something probably happened that forced them to pay more attention to that, that it couldn't have been prevented even if they tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst - Anxiety
> 
> Depressie - Depression
> 
> Depressief - Depressed

I held my phone in my hands and let out a shaky sigh. My heart was racing and my stomach was beginning to hurt. My hands were clammy, I was starting to have trouble breathing as I thought about it more. I was nervous. But for what? I had _Google Play Store_ and the search bar open. I was shaking now and it wasn't even that cold outside. It was shit whenever my angst acted up but what was worse was my depressie. The reason it felt worse was because it felt like I was beginning to forget him... I typed _Snapchat_ into the search bar and pressed enter. It felt as if my heart beat faster than it was already beating. My head started to hurt but I ignored it and clicked the install button before closing my eyes. "Chill out.." I told myself as I breathed in the winter air. It was cold and wet from the rain last night.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it finished installing. I clicked open and tried to ignore my _**Vietnam flashbacks**_from all the times I had Snapchat on my phone. I clicked log in once autofill did its thing. I chose allow on everything and went to my chats. I look at my first few messaged people before letting out a sigh as I went back to the _Play Store_ to uninstall Snapchat. "I don't know what I was expecting.. nothing was going to change..." I opened Discord and thought for a bit. _It's not worse case scenario... remember that._ I felt even more depressief than I did when I thought of downloading the stupid app. My heart felt heavy as I put my phone in my pocket and walked back inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my phone for a while, unsure of what to do. For the past few days, my mind has been all over the place. I realized that I wasn't thinking about someone as much as I used to and if I was being honest, it made me feel better. Sure, I was still a bit depressief, but I focused more on myself and thought more about other things like art, YouTube, me graduating in a couple months and a few other things. I still have the pictures of the person, but I ignored the account those pictures were on and focused on the other I had. I noticed that I looked different now than I did a few months ago. I liked it and wanted to stay that way. I opened my phone and looked at the home screen before opening my apps and choosing Discord. I went through some of my servers before going into one and chatting with a few of the people who were online at the time.

After a few minutes, I leave Discord and go to Twitter just to see what was up with a few YouTubers and music people I was following. I sighed before turning my phone off and laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was tired and didn't want to really do anything other than sleep, but I knew that I couldn't do that because I had to get ready to go back to school tomorrow. I had nothing to do that wouldn't take away the little bit of energy I had left. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. I then heard one of my cats jump onto my bed, followed by a small meow which made me smile and sit up to see my cat Cinnamon. I lightly brush my hand against his soft body a few times before kissing his small forehead and stood up from my bed. I stretch before walking out of my room and into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s cold and wet. I sit outside of my first class and listen to the rain and the occasional people that walk past. In front of me, there is a small puddle that I stare at. There is a small ripple from the water that is caused from more water that comes steadily flowing down into the puddle. Sometimes the rain gets harder or the wind picks up and I see the droplets make multiple ripples. There is a little thing nearby and I can hear the water rushing underneath. It’s cold and my hands are a little numb, but I honestly do not mind. Class didn’t start for another twenty or so. My brother was up in the counseling office trying to change a few classes, so I was left alone for a while. It was nice outside even though it was cold and raining. It was going to rain all day today and I loved it. I could hear a few of my friends a little ways away, laughing at something.

They walked over to me and start talking about something and one of them tried to show me a few of the things they were laughing at, but I wasn’t really listening. I was focusing on the sound of the rain and the puddle behind my friends. Sleep still fogged my mind, so the sound of the rain was calming and I enjoyed it. Normally, I would fall asleep to the gentle sounds, but this was different. I didn’t really care. I was tired and cold, yes, but it didn't really bother me as much. I realized that I was always so focused and worried about other things that I never really focused on myself or things around me. Even though my friends were near me, I just silently sat there and listened to the rain, occasionally looking up at them with a small, but sincere smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I was out of breath. I held onto him and I could smell the cologne that he had on that tried to mask the smell of weed. It made me dizzy. I loved that, however. It was familiar to me and in a weird way, it comforted me. I didn't love him and he didn't love me, yet we solaced each other in a type of way that we didn't know how to describe. But we did care for one another. I took my glasses off and looked at him before kissing him. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back. It didn't feel right but it didn't exactly feel wrong either. We were friends and knew each other for a few years; we always joked around, laughed and hung out together but what we were doing now was something we would never do nor ever think about doing. He then pulled me closer to his body and the familiar smell surrounded me, making me want to melt.

If I were to tell the truth, I wanted him to do more than kiss me or hold me in his arms. But I felt that if I asked for more than that, I would be considered greedy and I would agree with that. If anything really, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted him all to myself and for him to be mine only. I didn't care. He said something to me, but I barely heard him. My mind was clouded. I wanted to tell him something, but it could be that I was just in the moment, but I wanted to say something. Three words. Those damned three words that were always said by people who didn't mean it or by people who meant it but ended up leaving. I didn't want him to leave once I said them though. He caressed my face and I let out a breathy sigh. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know what to think anymore.

His face was close to mine and I wanted to kiss him one more time before I had to leave. I looked at him again before sighing. He gave me a small, comforting smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. I decided to say those three cursed words to him. I didn't care what happened next.


End file.
